The Administrative Core of the Program Project Grant (PPG) serves several straightforward functions. First, it establishes the scientific priorities and directions of the research through regular meetings of the PPG's Executive Committee. As well, the Core ensures the effective integration of the PPG's three subcontracts in our program of research. We have been functionally extremely well as a highly coordinated team for many years. Second, the Core is responsible for administering the day-to-day activities of the PPG. This includes the expenditure of funds for personnel, equipment, supplies, and miscellaneous expenses according to the established budget. This also includes purchase of general supplies and maintenance of shared equipment. In addition, management of radioactivity ordering and waste disposal, hazardous waste storage and disposal, and related University requirements associated with PPG research activities are covered by the Core. Third, the Core supports visits to Dallas by members of our outstanding External Advisory Committee, and selected consultants, to meet with PPG faculty and review the progress of the research programs. Fourth, the Core supports a member of the UT Southwestern faculty to provide overall statistical support to PPG investigators. Substantial additional statistical expertise is available in Project 3 for our chromatin and gene regulation research. Fifth, the Core maintains a PPG webpage to foster communication among PPG investigators and with the scientific community and general public at large. The Core also fosters several additional outreach efforts to community organizations. Sixth, the Core, through the Executive Committee and other PPG faculty, works to ensure the successful career paths of numerous junior faculty and pre- and postdoctoral trainees, including the recruitment and retention of women and minority scientists. Seventh, the Core is responsible, in collaboration with our various training programs, to ensure the safe and ethical conduct of research.